Talk:Legendary Legion
((Erm, I thought you left, sorry, i'll add you back to the members section.)) -When Azura sighted Aquila she winked at her, "Yeh, you did miss out the fun." Azura chuckled, one of the Chimera's lifted a paw and stepped forward sharply, he dangerously narrowed his eyes at Azura, that must be the alpha she thought. The Chimera launched at Azura, she lifted her sword infront of her and charged at the Chimera, as she sprinted towards the beast she vanished, the Chimera skidded to a hault and stood there dumbfounded, the Chimera looked around, not seeing Azura. Azura suddenly appeared behind the Chimera grinning, as the beast was about to turn Azura quickly thrusted the sharp sword into the beasts thigh, she twirled it out and plunged it like a pro into the creatures forehead. Azura turned to face the lower-ranking Chimera's who stood there shocked that their mighty leader has been defeated, Azura thden turned to Aquila, grinning. "Would you like to finish them off, Aquila?" She asked and sat down on a nearby rock, laying her head on her supporting hand, she had a half-amused face.- ~Azura Nix -I glanced at Azura then the Chimera. "What do you think of it, Awes?" The wren landed and stared at the Chimera, chirping lowly. The chimera attempted to attack, but nimbly, she dodged, chirping angrily at it, then flew to me.'' "I see in him, a flicker of hope, a stance of might, a sign of nervousness and a little bit of fear. What you do with him is up to you," I nodded at Awes-kon-wa, and shook my head at Azura. I then took a step towards the Chimera, my eyes giving a fierce glare, striking even more fear into his heart. "It is not wise to kill everything trying to attack us. They are creatures, trying to survive - like us - or like we should. The creator put them here for a reason - let them be," I grabbed the Chimera with my large talons, then lowered my head to meet its level, our eyes meeting. Now it was truely scared. "Unless they make it absolutely necessary for us to kill it." My talons made a spasm, forcing me to involuntarily drop the beast onto the floor. I panicked a bit, for I was still not used to this, then quickly recovered.- ~Aquila (Seriously Crimson? You're going to not let me have a title, when you said your char is gone? Jeez.) Sphyri snarled at the Chimera atop her and it backed away, the beast terrified of Azura and Aquila. Sphyri stood back up and pressed a paw to her side, blood dripping from it. "Anyone hurt?" She asked, looking at the group of elite warriors. A daze hit her like a rock, and she steadied herself on a tree. ''I can't take any more poison bites. She shook her head and stared at the Chimeras as they ran. -Sphyri ((I know it's you Goldine.)) -Azura sighed with a hint of frustration, "Just kill it already." she said and glanced at the chimera which Aquila had dropped then glanced at the other Chimera's. Azura casted a hammering glare at the chimera's then narrowed her eyes. The titanuim sword in her hands detoriated into ash, drifting off into the whistling wind. Duel daggers made out of dragons breath materialized in a flash in Azura's hands, she gripped it tightly and grunted. "Puny creatures." She said under her breath and darted towards the pack of beasts, faster then light, she hopped into the air, swinging her duel daggers, chopping off one of the Chimera's head in mid-air, she landed on the ground without any impact and turned to face the others who were shivering with fear and to,k tiny steps back and were whimpering quietly. The duel daggers in her hands disappeared, flickering flames enveloped Azura's body, her eyes glew bright-red, her body was now completely covered by the thick flames, the body of fire shot up into the air in the shape of a tunnel then shot back down, drilling into the ground then disappearing into the deep hole. The earths crust shook then after a few seconds shook with such force that the chimera's were knocked down. Flames bursted out from the deep hole, spreading everywhere, the light blinding every single being involved in this situation, a eagle screech was heard then suddenly form the hole shot out a blazing Phoenix, it's eyes were fiercer then a untamed eagle. It screeched once again then glared at the blinded chimera's on the ground whose eyes were trying to adjust to the light of the scorching flames of the Phoenix. Azura dived down, tucking in her firey wings and quickly sweeped to the left, grabbing a chimera in it's sharp beak and two other beasts in each talon. Azura flew up with unimaginable speed, then dropped the chimera's which were trapped in her talons, they fell down, hitting the ground and breaking their limbs, Azura shut her beak tightly, crushing the chimera's back then dropped it. The chimera's layed down on the ground, slowly dying. Azura spread her magnificent wings and opened her beak, a beam of fire blasted out, heading towards the creature laying on the ground. All the beasts became a pile of ash and were carried off into the wind, Azura gracefully landed on the ground and tucked her wings, a lightining bolt struck her and she was back in her human form. She turned her head to face Aquila and slightly tilted her head, she grinned then looked at Sphyri and smiled.- ~Azura Nix -Sphyri let out a cough, her side stinging like it was set on fire. She turned and looked at her white fur, now dyed a bright red. "Azura, I need a little help over here." She called, laying on her side before she got any more dizzy. "I already just got a poison bite, and this one is making the other fester." The kitsune says softly. She could see the memory of getting bitten in the leg by the serpent, then in the side by the Chimera's tail. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and let her ears flop ungracefully to the sides of her head. Everyone else looks fine. She thought, Yet I feel powerless to Azura's latest move. Heh, did I think I even stood a second against her in the first place? Sphyri stays on her uninjured side, trapped in her thoughts. -Sphyri -Witnessing that power, Awes-kon-wa herself is scared and shivering. I tuck her underneath my tail and try to motion that everything will be fine. I glared at Azura, my eyes double the might of the phoenix I had seen. "You know nothing," I snarled. "You know nothing about the way life works. It is a big challenge of survival, and yet you kill not for what you are supposed to - but for fun! This is not right!" My voice was now raising, my eyes started flashing wildly. ''"You know nothing!" ''I yelled as lightning set my wings as if aflame, the anger of my voice echoed all across Tamriel. At lightning speed, I flew higher and higher into the sky, Awes-kon-wa fearfully and tightly holding a nest of unpure feathers on my back. An aura surrounded me, then exploded into raging lightning strikes and a fierce thunderstorm. The power I was using now was worthy of destroying a country. Suddenly, I stopped, my head dazing, and glided gently to the ground. My feathers were now of a solitary dark gold.- ~Aquila -Sphyri's fur stood on end as the air was tinged with electricity. "Aquila, it's ok." I say calmly, her fur settling back against her back. The kitsune winced at the energized feel hanging in the air, as it irritated her bite. Steam surrounded it, and the bite slowly vanished, leaving no trace of a scar. She stood and shook her white pelt, dust and dried blood shaking from it. Sphyri's eyes glowed a light blue, and a light dusting of powdery snow enveloped the clearing. She turned and padded up to Aquila, her paws leaving ice behind her. She rested a tail on Aquila's shoulder, giving her a smile and gentle look. "Stay still and try to think about Azura's actions from a neutral perspective." She said, her voice echoing through the quiet atmosphere. Everyone is getting a little on edge She thought, turning her head towards Azura, her tail still on Aquila's shoulder.-Sphyri -A siluette of night had illuminated the forest as moonlight created iridescent shimmers of sliver, shining upon the spirit of the flames that emitted burning light on Crimsonflame's reddish pelt. Her presence was missing, only a silent thought of her could reflect upon the dark night. Crimson blood pooled beneath the paws of the dead Chimeras, the scent of blood in the breeze. The blood was like a surging fire whilst the white temple far off in the unseen distance was illuminating the night as few fireflies lay alive to light the way. Nightfall carried glimmering stars that set the blood alight, as memories of the ancient Legand was whispered silently. The Burning flames align as the fallen shall arise. Smoke and sun have begun when dawnlight sets Crimson alive. -The Legand had been created in lost memory of the gone Guardian Crimsonflame. The people of Tamrial repeated this chant at Dawnfall every moon, unless the cat had no use and was simply a nuisance, as some thought. However her arrival was to be gone, yet they overlooked one thing that could help them forever...and perhaps speak to the guardian if their needs were dire.... ~Crimsonflame~ -As Sphyri rested her tail on my shoulder, my flight feathers began sparking, however before I had a chance to lash out, Awes-kon-wa knocked Sphyri away, an amazing effort for a small bird like her.'' "The rage of Thunder is insatiable. Only the Unifier's touch may calm such a beast," she repeated the words from the back of her head. She was taught well. ''"And the Unifier died some time in the 17th century. No known descendants exist, so we will have to wait for it to pass. Do not touch or even go near Wakiya when she is in her rage. She will attack." I turned my head towards Awes-kon-wa, and hoped that Sphyri and Azura would know that what the little wren was saying was true.- ~Aquila -Azura had heard the thoughts of Sphyri and slightly grinned, "Oh darling, don't even think about duelling me," she chuckled "Yes, I know nothing about the way how life works, Aquila." Azura said sarcastically. She looked at the poison wound on Sphryi and walked towards her, kneeling down beside her, "Hhhhm, a poison bite," Azura said inspectively as she produced a vial of turquoise liquid, "Here, drink this," she gave the glass vial to Sphyri and smiled, she stood up and sighted a frightened Chimera who stood there, trembling with fear, "Boo!" the beast immediatley scampered off, Azura hung her head high in the air and chuckled softly.- ~Azura Nix -I was displeased at Azura's reply. "You have an ego big enough for the whole world! Mind you, a world I could destroy right now if I wanted to. Life is a gift and you use it for the wrong purposes..." I sighed. "A gift you are not worthy of!" I roared. "In fact, give me 'one reason '''why you should be alive right now!"- ~Aquila ((I might not be on as much. I need to use as least internet as possible because I'm downloading Elder Scrolls Online beta and it's being slower than a tortoise right now (Oops. Broke one of the rules already. Shh, don't tell Bethesda)) ~Aquila -"In fact, give me one reason why you should be alive right now!" As soon as Aquila yelled Azura vanished and appeared infront of her in a nanosecond, "Then the Legendary Legion would fall," Azura whispered harshly into her ear, "If you want to fight me then you won't stand a change, fool!!" She roared, raging flames enveloped her entire body, grey smoke filled the air, Azura's eyes turned scarlet-red, her pupils became slit-pupiled. She could not control herself, hooked claws grew. She lunged at Aquila, clawing her wing with her menacing hooked sharp claws. Her feathered pure-white wings unfurled themselves with immense force.- ~Azura Nix -After the kitsune was knocked back, Sphyri felt rage boiling inside her. She saw Azura and Aquila argueing, and her eyes glowed with a blue aura. Ice coated the ground, and surrounded them. A huge arena of ice was created, with a high ceiling. "There." The kitsune spoke in an irritated tone, "If you both have a fight, then I can contain it in here so no damage is done to the forest." She turned and padded several tail-lengths away from them, staring hard at them both. "You two are making decisions you will not be happy with. This fight will not only go against what Aquila was talking about, but it is pointless." She said, all five tails stopped moving and curled around her body, creating a sphere of tail around her. Sphyri's fur changed from white to blue, and she grew in size, her head growing larger and thicker, along with her ears in length. Her body bulged with muscle, and her tails grew to the length of a dog. Her eyes darted from one to the other, and she let out a half-growl, half-hiss. "Now, are you two going to fight, or can we settle this through words." Sphyri spoke in a calm voice, but her body was ready for the slightest movement. -Sphyri ((I'm not part of the fandom, so if I play any 'cats' then I'll most definitely get so confused it might be impossible for me to roleplay. But I'll do it if I can. Also, Nectarine? Lol)) -As soon as I noticed the hooked claws, I leapt, only a scrape to be caught, and charged my power. Now all, except for my back feathers, were able to charge electricty - which is a very, very bad thing - because I cannot control it in my rage. I released thunderbolts on the ice barrier, it cracked and finally gave in as I flew out and soared my way to the Throat of the World. From there, I called. "What good is a legion to a leader who cannot follow what is supposed to be? I never said I wanted to fight, so excuse me for questioning your motives... but it is too late now." On the very top of the mountain lay Awes-kon-wa, the little wren who could, if she was a normal creature, die of a heart attack from fright. I curled intYou're o a ball, my eyes and feathers glowing the brightest gold, and released the most of my power that was held within. An aura surrounded me as the clouds grew the greatest black and rained white thunder every millisecond. At the same time, the aura surrounding me released golden lightning of its own. I was unrelenting, until finally the ancient mountain gave and crashed, an avalanche of great boulders heading straight for Whiterun.- ~Aquila Sphyri gaped at her broken ice chamber and at the threatening rocks in the distance. She closed her eyes and rage surged though her. Before she could even think, she was facing Azura, inches from her face. "Look what you did." She seethed, spitting out the words like venom. The kitsune growled and raised herself up on an ice platform, looking towards the mountain. Half hissing, half muttering, she raced towards it, thoughts of Azura and Aquila swirling so quickly in her mind she got dizzy. She kept running, stopping at the base of the mountain and growling. The rubble almost scared her, as she couldn't see Aquila anywhere. "Aquila! Where are you?" She called in an unintentionally deep voice, rage still hot inside her, yet her paws left and icy trail behind her as she searched for Aquila. -Realising what I did, I raced to the bottom of the mountain and caught several of the boulders before they could reach Whiterun. I groaned as I attempted to push them away. As I was steering them to the right, I saw, in my dismay, that I dropped one. I held my breath and watched as it came crashing down, and sighed in relief when I saw it reached the plains next to the city, so that it remained unharmed. I called out in strain as more boulders rushed into my wings and I was found to be slipping down with the force on my chest.- ~Aquila ((Life can't get anymore worse, check this page >_> Azura Nix -_- Fine, i'll try and stop godmodding... The truth is since I started roleplaying, I roleplayed on a different game... It was just because of one of my friends (who is now a enemy of mine but I quit the game) who made me start godmodding, since then, it became a filthy habit of mine... ;-;)) -Azura turned away, shame and guilt all written over her face, she had not realized that Aquila was in trouble. Azura slowly walked away, staring at the ground. She felt her heart throb and swiftly turned around, her face turning pale. "Aquila." She said in a hoarse voice, she ran as fast as she could to reach Aquila. "Aquila!" Azura yelled and kneeled down, looking down the cliff, she was already late... She flicked her wrist but no lightning bolt came down to turn her into a beast with wings, ''No, it's all my fault ''Azura hid her hands in her face, tears rolling down her cheeks, she was helpless. She uncovered her face, still seeing Aquila fall from the cliff. "Wait..." She quickly said and hopped off the cliff, she was in a position like she was diving into the water but her arms were by her side. Her feathered wings were tucked in, then she spread them, ''What should I do now? ''Azura thought, a familiar deep voice echoed throughout her mind, telling her what to do in the dragon language. As Azura had reached the falling Thunderbird, her hooked claws grew again, she dug them into the boulder, carefully but quickly yanking them out without doing harm to Aquila's wings, but they looked badly injured by the boulders and she was not sure if Aquila could fly. Azura caught hold of the Thunderbird, her white wings closing around them, as they reached the end of the cliff, her wings unfurled and she gently landed, releasing the Thunderbird, she heaved a sigh of relief and was panting slightly.- ~Azura Nix -((Your godmodding isn't your biggest problem, it's only the second biggest. Your very biggest problem is your huge-ass ego)) I was dazed by the boulders that crashed down and my wings ached, scarring. This would make my flight unstable, but still I could, and that was the main thing. As soon as my sight recovered, my feathers turned back to its normal colour - my creamy-white head and neck and my black body and wings returned. I saw as Awes-kon-wa landed in front of my eyes and I noticed she seemed to be crying. "I am sorry..." I said to her, my voice shaking. She glared at me, salty tears streaming down her face. ''"It is not okay!" ''she yelled. ''"You forced me into this! Did you try to hurt me, or kill me? Because you damn well nearly did!" ''She flew off, landing next to Azura as I felt guilt of traumatising the poor thing wash over me.- ~Aquila (I have been quiet about this whole thing... I feel so out of place right now, and tell me if I am, but I should keep the ropleplay going.) Sphyri slowly padded next to Aquila, her eyes filled with extreme fright. "A-Aquila?" She asked in a soft voice. " Are you hurt? Are you okay for that matter?" Confusion and terror swirled around in her head. The kitsune's size decreased, and her fur turned white again. Her pads were bleeding from running to Aquila, but she couldn't feel them anymore. She jerked her head towards Azura, feeling anger boil inside her again. She held it in, instead forcing the angered thoughts from her mind and turned to stare at Aquila's injured wings. Sphyri had never felt so helpless. She couldn't do a thing to consol the bird, and couldn't calm her in the first place. Tears squeezed out from her eyes and she sank to the dusty earth, unable to hold back her cries of helplessness. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you Aquila..." She says between her quiet sobs. -Sphyri "No..." -I sighed. "Not physically, anyway..." Suddenly, I leapt from the ground and soared to the top of the mountain which I had destroyed.- ~Aquila ((Remember, I love my haters and I always will because they just loveeee pissing me off. <3)) -Tsk." Azura turned her head away and walked off, she saw a white rock in the shape of a dome, she approached and sat down, her head hung low. Her eyes were half-closed, ''why so hateful? a female voice echoed. "Who are you!?" Azura immediately stood up, glancing sideways, she was confused. Darling, don't you remember me? ''the voice echoed, "W-what do yo-you mean?" Azura stammered, ''It's me, Nimira! ''the feminine voice echoed, "Ni-nimira!? Aren't you..." Azura yelled in shock. ''Remember this, cousin, the legion will fall if... the voice suddenly faded, "IF WHAT!?" Azura shouted.- ~Azura Nix -The wren glanced at Azura who walked away, sideways, then at the mountain which I lay. She then turned to Sphyri and hopped towards her. She jumped onto the Kitsune's head. "I need someone else to look after me now..." she said, with a hint of distaste for me.- ~Aquila ((Well, in reply to Aquila, I kind of disagree. I sort of think that her ego isn't the biggest problem. Does anyone remember Whitestar, the former leader of RiverClan? He was very nice, but everyone hated him, because his character was meant to be rude. I think this might be happening with Nocturnal. ═Kaosu)) ((It's not her character's ego, it's her.)) ~Aquila ((Sorry, then... I still don't understand how she was 'forced to godmod', either. Also, link for Crimsonflame: http://imgur.com/n2PAdOs ═Kaosu)) ((I just wanna punch my haters so fucking badly in the face. Vex, it's a fucking long story about my past of being forced to godmod... -_- This is why I shouldn't of created the Legendary Legion in the frickin' first place -_-)) ~Fuckin Azura Nix who is motherfucking pissed off ((I'm not a 'hater', Nocturnal. I've tried to defend you many times. No need to swear. And you're wrong; I love the Legendary Legion. All I was saying was I don't see how one could be 'forced' to Godmod. When I first joined FLaB, I godmodded a lot. I teleported away from every attack. However, it's quite easy to learn how not to godmod. I do like the changes you've made on your page, by the way. ═Kaosu)) ((If you're talking about the edit where I only had the air element then F!re edited it, but I re-edited it and added a few stuff to the page.)) ~Azura Nix who is still pissed off ((And there comes the ego again. Really. You don't have ANY 'fans' or 'haters'. There is a difference between haters and people who dislike certain traits about you. In fact, if it's anyone who has haters, it's me!)) ~Aquila ((Well, I like the re-edit as well, okay? "motherfucking pissed off"? I hope you know that I'm not imtimidated by your langauge... I didn't know you'd be one of those people who threaten other over the internet. -.- If I try to clarify something, you tell me that I'm a "hater", who you want to "punch so fucking badly in the face". I'm sorry for making you "motherfucking pissed off", Nocturnal. You have already pretended to banish me from the Legendary Legion countless times, even if I have stayed loyal to you. If you're serious about this, I think I'd like to quit. ═Kaosu)) ((Kaosu, if you want to quit, I'm going with you, although me being someone inspired by Connor, let's start a revolution if that happens!)) ~Aquila ((Thank you. You truly are a loyal friend. You don't need to quit if you don't want to, though, Aquila. But if we both do, then I agree. We should start a revolution. After all, you are one of the most skilled roleplayers on this site. ═Kaosu)) ((O-oh. *Completely flattered and doesn't know what to say* Umm... thank you :3 but me? A skilled roleplayer? I thought I was too business-like to be a good roleplayer! :o *says someone who snickered at the ESO download being stuck at 69%* Anyway, in that scenario, if this 'revolution' is won, who would take over? It seems people think I'd be a good leader for it. I hope Azura doesn't take this personally when she reads this - it's only idle talk of a certain scene that may or may not actually happen)) ~Aquila ((Yes, you're very skilled. Your style is unique, and you beat Crimsonflame when battling for beta. And I actually giggled at the 69% in real life. xD should upload gameplay of the beta, by the way. ;3 And if the revolution is won, I would vote for you to take over. You are familiar with Connor, so you pretty much have experiance. And I hope Azura doesn't get angry, either. She should know that we are completely willing to start a revolution, though. ═Kaosu)) ((Aww, can't :c It's against the rules to tell people you even have ''the beta (WOOPS). Uploading a video of the beta anywhere is much worse, that's why no one's uploaded a let's play on youtube yet. It's at 72% now, and I have no idea how since by now it should be at like 32% or something, but it just did and I'm grateful for that. Well... Connor's sort of my virtual mentor, I'm not sure if that's weird or not, but he just is. I'll always remember these words; "It is a road that will not always take me where I wish to go - and I doubt I will live to see it end. But I will travel down it nonetheless, for at my side walks hope. In the face of all that insists I turn back, I carry on." I mean, isn't that just... so inspiring? :') )) ~Aquila ((Wtf... I didn't call anyone a motherfucker, and ''sorry Vex, I didn't know you were my hater cus... nvm. so yeah! >:c )) ~Azura Nix ((Azura... Like I said, there is a difference between a hater and someone who dislikes certain traits about you.)) ~Aquila ((Anyway, it's late and I'm tired now. 'Night.)) ~Aquila ((Sorry for not replying to your earlier post, yet, Aquila. Nocturnal and I are at h4 atm. I asked her how she was forced to godmod. She claims that in her 'dark, saddening past', she was blackmailed. Someone was going to spread rumors about her if she didn't godmod. So, she did, and she said everyone on the website started bullying her. She said the website was smallworlds.com. It sounds like rubbish to me, though. You'd have to be quite popular on a game like that to be harassed so much. Also, I called her arrogant, and she started to break down, and said that all the bullies called her that, too. So... Yeah. Do you think she's telling the truth? Oh. Well then, Goodnight. ═Kaosu)) ((Okay, last post for the night, I swear. Yes, I think it's rubbish. There's no way it couldn't be - and godmodding because you were blackmailed makes you no better. 'Arrogant? Oh no, I have the worst life ever because I was called arrogant!' Noc... I exist, you know...)) ~Aquila ((Ugh I want ESO So badly ;_; And I agree... That quote is very inspiring. I need to hang that on my wall. x3 And thanks for your opinion, Aquila. I think it's fake, too. And if someone called her arrogant online, what's so bad about it? If you've been online, I guarentee you've been insulted more than once. Being called arrogant, or being called anything for that matter, doesn't make you special. ═Kaosu)) Exactly. Of course it's a load of rubbish. Unless of course, she's waaaaaay weaker in spirit than we thought. Even if it is the truth, she's had more than enough time to grow out of Godmodding. Her reasons are neither dark nor saddening. She knows nothing about how a "dark and saddening past" is or feels like. Anyways, that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if you guys are ready to start that clan/legion/whatever you wanna call it that we'd talked about a while ago? I think now's as good a time as any. Just let me know what you think and we can start laying out the blueprints. If you wanna wait longer, that's totally fine, too.---Ino Ino let's not jump to conclusions because nocturnal still has a strong force of multiple clans behind her and if y'all do start a new nation I will remain in the LL until things unfold more-Jag Fel Thank you, Ino. And yes... Personally, I wouldn't mind quitting the LL this moment. I remember saying last time that it was the last straw, to Nocturnal. I also spoke to her this morning. She acted as if the argument never happened. If anyone wants to start a rebellion, or revolution, count me in. Jagged, I don't think that's the case... Ever heard of quality over quanity? Sure, the clans like RiverClan have some great roleplayers, but they are cats. Cats against sand ninjas, kitsunes, and legendary thunder-controlling birds don't mix well. Since Crimson quit, and if Aquila and I quit, the Legendary Legion would really only have about two members. Sphyri, and Nocturnal. All of the other members are extremely inactive. ═Kaosu There's no need to thank me, thank you. *smiles* Alright, let's just see who else is willing to join us, and then we can start thinking of a name for our group and all the other stuff.---Ino Count me in as well. But, I won't be fighting. I'll be your group's personal messenger, Zonya. I am still working on my ref but if you wanna know what she is: Dapplepaw(sc 01:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) HELP CREEK IS TRYING TO KILL ME I WAS STABBED ONCE AND SHE IS ATTACKING ME WHILE I'M UNARMED-JAGGED Awesome, thanks Dapple. It's totally fine if you don't wanna fight, and besides, we could use a messenger. Zonya looks epic, btw.---Ino Alright, hang in there for another minute or so, I'll be there right away. Where are you?---Ino U IDIOT U THINK I WOULD HELP U!? NO I WONT U POISONED CATS FOR NO REASON AND INCLUDING ME SOOO NO I WONT HELP U YOU IDIOT BITCH S7 S7-Jagged I don't really care if you die, Jagged. Sorry. And thanks, Ino. I don't know her too well, but Reon is apart of the Legendary Legion now. She's a skilled roleplayer... Perhaps she would like to join? Also, Dapple, that character is so unique! Where did you find that? ═Kaosu *Tears roll down eyes* Oh my god... TESO is so... Amazing... anyway, that revolution - we're starting it now? Am I the leader or is it Ino? ~Aquila *Deviantart. I'll give you the link if you want. xD But the species is not open so I am maintaining this character out of the dA community and more of a roleplay character in the chatzy's and flab area. -Dapplestream(sc Stop making me jealous of your beta, Aquila. >> And... I guess it is... If everyone here is okay with it. And I still think you should be leader, Aquila, since we agreed on it earlier. And thanks, Dapple. It's very cool. ^^ ═Kaosu SERIOUSLY?!?? You guys are like, saying bad stuff and planning a rebellion right in the page of the LL? I mean, ugh I don't know how to phrase this but this is just seriously mean of you people criticizing.. People should get a second chance, you know. And IF I was Azura,I would have been super sad right now since people are criticizing "me" on a clan that "I" created!!! THIS IS JUST PLAIN MEAN. -afw I'm sorry, Alpha, but where else would we speak of this? This is not the second chance. It's more like the fourth... She has demoted Aquila, threatened to ban me several times even though I was loyal to her, and she has lied and godmodded more than once. Not to mention that she disrespects her members, and hasn't got the least bit of modesty... ═Kaosu ...then what are her reasons for demoted aquila and threatening to ban you? -afw I don't know for sure. Aquila tried to help Nocturnal break her habit of godmodding, but she got angry and ignored her, it seems. And she threatened to ban me many times because I was trying to help her, too. I tried to give her advice on other topics, and I tried to suggest ideas for the Legion, and she told me that I was banished. ═Kaosu I think Aquila should lead the revolution since I was never in the Legion to begin with. She has reason to revolt, while I'm just speaking my mind and doing what I think is right. After the revolution, we can decide who the leader(s) of our non-rebelling group will be. And afw, we aren't afraid. That's why we're putting our thoughts on here. Besides, it's not like we're posting the full battle plan. Alright, that's a thought, Vex. For now though, I think we'd be wise to focus mainly on the revolution. We can find members for our legion afterwards, especially since if we take in non-seasoned rpers, we'd be puttting them in danger during the revolution. After we win, we'll build.---Ino "I don't know for sure". You shouldn't freaking start any rebellion without knowing for sure! What if this is mistaken or misinformed of mis bla bla bla -afw Don't you understand? That's not the only reason. My friends here have many. It's the way they were treated. They're sick of it, and I don't blame them. Their treatment can't be mistaken or misinformed, it's solid evidence. We've all tried being nice, but playtime's over.---Ino Alpha, this is not your battle. We have reasons that you don't understand. Thank you, Ino. And thanks Aquila, as well. Lets go with your plan, then... Nocturnal… Your tyranny has gone on for much too long. You have had many chances, but you have cast them aside, thinking they’re worth nothing. You expect us all to bow before you, and follow you like mindless livestock. Most people lie to protect those they love, yet you lie to protect yourself. Most people put on a mask to aid their comrades, yet you, Nocturnal, wear a mask to aid yourself. No one will follow a selfish leader. Know that we are prepared to fight until our last breath. We do not fear your legion, nor your allies. Our only fear is ennui! If you wish for a war, then your wish shall be granted. Please mind that the only ones who should shoot, should be prepared to be shot themselves. The rebellion is always stronger than the unity. Would you like to know why? Those who rebel fight with their hearts; they fight for change; what they are passionate about. I have no doubts that this revolution will be victorious. ═Vex I apologize but my duty is to the legion I serve even if it means fighting my friends in battle.As famous. General Robert E Lee said “Duty is the sublimest word in our language. Do your duty in all things. You cannot do more. You should never wish to do less.” My duty is to protect and fight for the legion with all my might and willpower.As I said before. I'm sorry but this is what I think it's best for y'all.I will be deeply saddened if I am forced to kill y'all but it's my role in the legion and I wish the best for y'all in the future-takes off hat and bows politely-.-Jagged Fel Jagged, while you may be loyal to the Legion, may I remind you that Nocturnal openly stated that she doesn't trust you in the least? I respect your loyalty to the Legion, but why serve someone who doesn't even care if you live or die? I suggest either remaining neutral or joining us, then once the Legion has a new, better leader, rejoining it.---Ino I will impress nocturnal with my loyalty to the legion and I will kill you if you try and kill legendary legion members-Jagged Fel Kaosu, everyone who signs up for the beta gets a code... except I didn't sign up... >_> <_< Don't tell Bethesda. They'll ban me if they find out. If you insist on quotes, Jagged, then I may suggest this one. "Words may be honeyed, but that does not make them true." ''A quote from none other than my virtual mentor. Besides, there isn't many Legendary Legion members as of now anyway. So it is settled then. We shall rise together, a force so strong yet welcoming, and with our unrelenting power, bring peace and freedom to Tamriel. We shall have a fair and just leader, who will listen to her members and treat them as her own. ~Aquila PS: Good luck in killing us. Lol. ''We hold these truths, to be self-evident. Our right to freedom, our land, and our way of life. We will die for what we believe in. We cannot be stopped. We will never back down, because a life without freedom is not a life worth living. Give us liberty, or give us death... -Crimsonflame approached slowly through the darkness of the woods, a chasm of burning flames flowed like lava through the ground in lavalike crevices, A grin of slight snideness upon her face. She spoke with an almost dark voice, yet recognizable to be her very own, "Oh, Nixie..." Her sharp amber gaze fiercely shimmered. "If only I would've seen beforepaw that your wonderful members have betrayed you..." Flames began to arise upon her searing pelt. "I will always remain loyal, no matter what happens, all can leave, fire and ice shall stay under the force of tooth and claw." Flsmes surrounded Crimsonflame, sparks of sizzling fire scorched the ground. Her pelt was lighter, much lighter, shimmering under sunlight of her own fire.- ~Crimsonflame~ I have to go with the rebellion on this one. Three reasons. One, while I haven't been on long, I have seen Azura godmod, and it's annoying. Two, I have no reason to stay to the legion, as I have no sentimental value to it. Three, Having someone like Aquila for leader is a far better choice than someone who won't take advice. While I haven't been IN LL long, I know how to rp, seeing as I've done it many a times. If that's alright with Aquila, I'm ready to join this revolution. Sorry Crimson. -Sphyri I have no idea why it uploaded like that. ._. ...Aquila, I have something to tell you... I'm making you co-leader of LL... And guys... I have feelings too.. Someone has to teach me to change my ways... And now. ;-; ~Azura Nix -Zonya growled slightly at Azura, her long tail lashing- You are only making her co-leader to get us on your good side, but here is the thing, sweety. We do not work that way, or I should say, our rebellion, and no matter how much you try to make a change, we will still rebel to kick you down. Guess what happened to the former, founder, leader of Shadowclan in the beginning? She was just like you. She sorta godmodded, was able to shape shift into animals, she was immortal and she hold the power of darkness through a stone or some crap and she wouldn't give up her spot as leader. In the end, we all had to rebel against her, though it did not go well in the end, we still did, and for that reason. You are just repeating history here, just in another Legion and I advice you to step down before everything gets worse. Unless you can't, then good luck surviving. -The crow like skull fell back down onto her head, transforming her into a crow, she flapped away and vanished in the air- I may be desperate to steer this legion in a better direction, but I am not unreasonable... Give me a real good reason as to why you have a big ego and why you godmod, and I may give you one more chance. ''~Aquila You're wrong Zonya (Sphyri). Aquila, I don't understand fully what you mean by the ego part but I have no reason for the godmodding, I justed wanted to control every single element and shapeshift and conjure... I'll try and stop godmodding and re-do the abilities on the Azura Nix '' page... I always make mistakes, this time, I won't. ~Yours Sincerely, Azura Nix No, Azura. Zonya's right. And the definition of 'ego' is self-image, believing you are superior to others and bragging about it. You have a lot ''of it, trust me. If you have no reason to godmod, I have no reason not to rebel. ~Aquila No, Zonya's wrong, people kept saying you would be a good leader because I kept godmodding so I ''made you Co-Leader. Oh and now I understand the ego part ._. The reason for the godmodding part is that I just wanted to be stronger... *Waits for a negative reply* ~Azura Nix At least promise I will become leader one day, and I will forgive you. ~Aquila What's the difference between the Co-Leader, Deputy, and General rank? Aren't they all the same, but with different wording? ═Kaosu Whoop. Azura if you bothered to look back, you can see Zonya's Dapple's char. I think you're right Kaosu, it doesn't sound much different. And Azura, you can be stronger without having to control or be able to do EVERYTHING. You can be really strong with one thing, or really strong at two or three things, but not everything. That's what I think we meant of you godmodding.-Sphyri I agree with Crimson Sphyri. You can be strong, but you don't need to control everything to be powerful. The challenge is to rid yourself of weakness, by using your weaknesses to your advantage. That way, you become stronger. Roleplay isn't a game of chance. It shouldn't be "Whoever has the strongest, most overpowered character wins,". It should be whoever has the best strategy wins. ═Vex I think that the Legendary Legion has a chance of becoming great. Since Aquila is rebelling, why should she be leader? If no one else shall interrupt, I will show Azura how to prevent herself from god modding. Remember what your creature is, your emotions are sensitive. Try making a character that is revolved around one,two, or three things. With one, you can become really strong at it (example, an Assassin that may control blood that has outstanding daggers and agility, you can start from there and although it would be unfair to learn anything too powerful (example, an Assassin that controls blood and poison has a dagger that never ceases to kill an oponent) More surprisingly than you think, having less abilties can be more fun. Like Goldine, she could control some white fire and light, AND she had wings, but she couldn't fly very well, plus I made her weaker by having her left eye be Demonic, of course, then, she was blind in that eye. But the power in that eye let Crimsonflame be so strong. But Crimsonflame is a cat, so it goes on...and on. I like reincarnating, Cerasus turned into Goldine, and Goldine lost her claws and turned into Crimsonflame. Even with Crystalsong, she was reincarnated into Starkit. (Yes, I get Starstar but I made a story for her and her name is Lightningshatter.) You don't always have to be an animal that changes into a person, but it can be helpful. Lastly, it is up to you how you role play, but you have to show that you are affected by your surroundings, you aren't perfect. You will get better, just practice. -Crimsonflame (If Aquila is co-leader, can Vex be Deputy? :3) *cough*starstar*cough* Someone better treat that cough of yours Vex before *Lightningshatter* claws you in tha face >> *Cough*HernameisLightningshatter*Cough* Ugh, yeah. I need to go see a doctor or something. *COUGH*hernameisstarstar*cough* Wow, my cough is bad... I doubt starst- Lightningshatter will claw me. She is mah besty <3 ═Vex I made a backstory for Lightningshatter, she basically ran away from Shadowclan, because she didnt like the life as a warrior, yet she still believed in Starclan. She made her way to the darkened, mountainous and gray realm of Umbra's Death. She climbed upon a high ledge upon a steep mountain. A storm broke and lightning shattered around her and she renamed herself Lightningshatter, for Starclan hadn't come to her. Yup, basically what happened. She hunts in the realm of Umbra, blood always on her paws. -Crimsonflame Well then... Starstar is quite epic... ═Vex No offence, but you shouldn't call me wrong when you didn't even give me a reason why I am wrong. >> -Zonya(messenger Derplester I love your Mesenger creatures ^^ They are SO cool! I want to be one ;-; -Crimsonflame You can have one, I don't see why not. I just recently created mine, but the reason why I have it is because I am working for Reon xD but I use her in flab just ocassionally like now. -Zonya(messenger Can I be one too? ;w; ~F!re/$hadow. Everyone loves the messanger creatures. <3 ═Vex Wow guys. xDD This is not my creature, so really. You can use it as long as you are not claiming it on deviantart. Anyway here is the creature species sheet. (What if I made a pack of these oh my god. It's like. Whoever needs a messenger, we'll be there. xD) -Zonya(messenger Alrighty then, i'll just have a char of a Messenger ^^ Here is how she looks, including her name and traits: Her name is Xaviline, Nicknamed Xavi. She is a female Messenger, in which she calls Rhylisi. She has a dark bloodredish pelt with the same color on her chest, her crowskull is black. Her feathers are a bright red and her eyes are crimson. Her forelegs and backlegs are red as well, with a dark red tail. As a crow, she is black with red tipped tail and wing feathers, with the same red as her beak. Xavi is patient, and protective. She is quiet and usually does not speak. She is quick and agile, as a crow and fox. (I think it's a fox...) -Crimson Wow I like her xD She sounds fun. Dapplestream(sc 21:39, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Nice charrie, Crimson! ^^ "dark bloodredish pelt" x3 notasgoodaszonyathoughbutstillgreat. Ugh, I love the species. The artwork in the group is amazing. ═Vex ^3^ Thanks! We should make a Messenger club -Crimeon It would be a good idea. xD I now wanna plan this out with some of you. Dapplestream(sc 21:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) But if there was a messanger club, wouldn't be like... A bunch of mailmen? <3 ═Vex Alright, Who will be the leader? We don't exactly have enough people to form a Clan, and it is a clan of messengers, so messenging is our job. and the leader looks after the clan. But like every other, we need a Healer, a Deputy, a Leader, and members. I'll make the page when we have our info. -Xavi A bunch of mailman xD it won't work like that It would be a bunch of mailmen but that's the thing. We should be assigned to at least a few people or another clan and we work for them in a way? xD Idk. Also, who wants to come to the chatzy so we can get all the info gathered? Dapplestream(sc 21:54, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wow. I didn't really think you were going through with this. May I join, if so? >> ═Vex I'm sorry. I can't go on Chatzy anymore. We'll just have to decide here...-Xavi Feather already decided to join, so why not, Vex? :D Dapplestream(sc 21:56, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Aw gosh ;w; Ok we'll plan it here. Dapplestream(sc 21:57, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh Feather ^^ What's her name, and me and her can be like, secret sisters -Xavi Yey. ^^ Thanks. Erm... Xavi, why can't you go on Chatzy? Is it because you prefer Bing? >:| ═Vex No, It isn't because of what you think. I will never go on Chatzy, because I can't. End of story and end of discussion. She said her name is Mist. Dapplestream(sc 22:06, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, then. ═Vex Nice, Derple :3 And I think thst you should be leader, and I would like to try out for Healer. -Xavi Sure, I'll take position as leader since I thought of the idea first, and healer, sure. c: Vex, would you like to be second in command? Dapplestream(sc 22:09, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure! Thank you. What about Feather, though? ═Hader I think Feather could be a Member, and I think there should be these groups in order from highest to least: Leader : Deputy : Healer : Mesengers ( Those who help the ones that require them ) Travelers ( Those who seek and guide the Mesengers ) Defenders ( Those who defend the clan if any intruders come ) Queens and kits : -Xavi I like your idea but I was thinking that maybe we had only the travelers and messengers. Defenders are not that necessary since these species are not intended to be agressive. That is a good point but they are an easy target, They can't really defend themselves...? -Xavi Um... Who would we deliver messages to? Most Clans deliever messages themeselves. Also, are they kits, pups, cubs, or what? ═Hader Woah :l Wait guys. Let's think about this. Let's not really make it a clan but more of a like a "company." You have your boss, then you have your employees. We work together to keep our customers happy. Dapplestream(sc 22:29, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Aww man they are cool. Dapple, I know many people want to be one, but can I be one too? They're so cool. - Sphyri Yeah, I agree with Dapple now. I guess it doesn't really make sense to have a whole Clan, since the species is more of a neutral pack. ═Hader That would be boring. I meant for this to be like one clan for Messengers, they are a species altogether, not a group of one. We should narrow it down to have a leader, healer and Messengers. The Healer heals the Messengers, leader, or anyone without contact of a medicine cat. We shall look at all the pages of the wiki to make sure that anyone is without our need. -Xavi Sphyri, there is no reason why you can't, so go ahead! c: And Leader and healer should workout then with the messengers, but I was just trying to give you the thought of us being a "company" because we are not really going to be such a huge clan since we'll be working for different people and things could get messy. Dapplestream(sc 22:40, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Good point, maybe we shouldn't have a clan, more like if someone wants to be a Healer, they can be one. And if someone wants to make small groups of messengers, than they may do so. But I'm still a Healer ^^ -Xavi Alright! :D now we just need a name. xD Dapplestream(sc 22:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) you should call it alheimerz :P neh neh neh -s Ok I though of what she looks like. Her name is Aurum (Latin for gold) and she has a black base coat with spots of gold. Her feathers are light yellow, and long. Her skull is white with two identical gold spots on each side. She can summon wings to fly instead of turning into a crow. - Sphyri I really want to make a messanger character now and I would like to join too.But there should be messanger security that is non-agressive and will only fight if the group is in danger from an outside threat-Jag Fel Well, actually, Jagged. I like the idea, but as I said, the creature is not agressive. And no, this does not mean they can't fight, they can. They are just not like a warrior cat who gets all pissed and attacks, if you get it. Of course they would defend themselves too. I still think there's no need for a security yet, but we'll be prepared. They shouldn't pose much of a threat anyway, but we could speak about this later if you would like. Dapplestream(sc 02:32, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Ahem... Why is Azura never here when I'm talking/typing/whatever to her? *sigh* I will say it again - promise one day I will become leader, and what date that might be, and I will consider forgiving you. ~Aquila